


In his care

by tetsurashian



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsurashian/pseuds/tetsurashian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Times Koujaku did someone's hair for their wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In his care

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd, and first dmmd fanfic /hides

1.

Michiko is the daughter of the jewelry and crafts store owner a few shops down from his salon. Sometimes she would stop by with manju buns for him and any of Beni-Shigure’s members hanging around, as well as samples of new hair ornaments to buy for the customers that she claims are made by this and that person, but Koujaku knows she made them herself. The way she would brighten up with a pleased blush whenever customers compliment them is very telling.

 

Her hair is inky black and very long, usually fixed in either a simple braid or a loose ponytail that drapes gently over her shoulder. Michiko preferrs to handle her hair herself, and Koujaku respects that. However, she admits to Koujaku that she would love her hair to be its best only for one very special occasion, whenever that may be. Koujaku understands what she meant, and with a secret smile, offers his services for when that day comes. Though, even without an elaborate style or pretty ornaments, her simple black hair is beautiful as it is, he thinks.

 

And so does Takao, the son of the owner of the flower shop right across from him, it would seem.

 

Michiko and Takao were childhood friends, and everyone in the block knows how smitten they are with each other. So it comes to no surprise when Takao finally confesses, Michiko accepts enthusiastically, and that a day after their first anniversary they announce their engagement. (And doesn’t that progression from childhood friends to lifelong partners make Koujaku a bit wistful.) Following giving the news to everyone in his shop, Michiko then asks if his offer still stood.

Koujaku makes sure she is his only client the day of.

 

“I hope I’ve done your hair justice,” Koujaku teasingly says as he lets her face the mirror, the white lace and pearly beads a stark contrast to her elegantly done black hair. (Idly, he imagines how the same ornaments would look against blue.)

 

“Oh,” Michiko beams at her reflection. “It’s _perfect_.”

 

And judging from Takao’s face the moment he sees Michiko walking down the aisle, he thinks so too.

 

2.

Amai-san is a thirty-something year old, headstrong woman with a ten year old daughter she absolutely adores. She’s one of his more regular clients, and also completely unimpressed with his charms. (And both actually endear her to him, quite honestly.) Koujaku doesn’t know the details about her daughter’s father, as it’s really none of his business, but what he does know is that she has been single for six years. Or had been, until a young man five years her junior had the audacity to ask her out for a meal one day and the rest, as they say, was history.

 

The day before their wedding, Amai-san charges into his store before he even opens with a determined look on her face, dragging along a slightly bewildered young man with rather… unfortunate hair.

 

He could only be the infamous boyfriend, now fiance, Koujaku thinks.

 

“Can you do something about _that_?” Amai-san demands rather than asks. The young man sighs in a way that suggests that this was an old argument already.

 

Koujaku stifles a laugh and looks speculatively at the mop of hair sticking up in all and every direction.

 

“I’ll see what I can do,” Koujaku gives the young man, who he finds is named Hayato, a reassuring smile.

 

It takes a battle between at least three combs and a brush versus Hayato’s hair, a thirty minute long debate on what hairstyle would be best, and an obscene amount of hair product to get the job done.

 

Koujaku later finds out that he did so well that Hayato was almost late to his own wedding when the ushers wouldn’t believe that he was the groom and kept refusing him entry.

 

Aoba’s laugh at hearing that story definitely brightens Koujaku’s week even more.

 

3.

Takashi is one of Koujaku’s Rib team members, a tall, muscular man with a booming laugh and a gentleman’s disposition. He is also as bald as a boulder.

 

His girlfriend, a petite lady named Ayame, is one of Beni-Shigure’s biggest supporters. Of course, it’s mostly because Takashi is in it, but she is genuinely in good terms with everyone, and everyone is fond of her. So when one night, Takashi bashfully tells everyone in the team that he’s planning to propose, there were heartfelt congratulations all around and offers to help him with everything from the proposal to the honeymoon.

 

He proposes, and she says yes, of course.

 

In the middle of a rather excitable dinner to celebrate their engagement, Koujaku approaches the smiling couple in good cheer.

 

“Congratulations, to both of you,” He says, grinning up at Takashi and giving him a hearty thump on the shoulder. “Should you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask.”

 

“We can’t possibly, Koujaku-san,” Takashi protests. “You and everyone have done so much already.”

 

Ayame nods fiercely, her burgundy hair bouncing at the force. “We’re very grateful! In fact, we should be asking you to ask us for anything you need!”

 

Koujaku laughs, then grins at her. “Well then, how about this, it would be an honor if I could be the one to do your hair for the big day.”

 

There are sharp intakes of breath from both of them, and they look as if he was offering them pure _gold_.

 

“Koujaku-san…” Takashi whispers almost reverently. (It makes Koujaku a bit more self-aware on just how much some his members really rely and look up to him, and it makes him a little bashful, to be quite honest.)

 

“I would offer to do yours as well, but,” Koujaku gestures to Takashi’s head with a dry look, prompting a laugh from Ayame.

 

“Koujaku-san,” Ayame beams at him, “I would love to have you do my hair.”

 

“Hmmm,” Aoba hums thoughtfully after Koujaku finishes recounting the whole thing to him while they hang out in Aoba’s bedroom. Aoba snickers a little, but Koujaku can tell it’s more fond than anything.

 

“What?” Koujaku still asks with a small frown, though.

 

Aoba turns to look at him with a grin that makes Koujaku’s throat dry and something in his stomach flutter. “Just thinking that you’ve really become one of the best kind of guys.” He nudges Koujaku with his shoulder playfully. “Now if you would just stop playing around, then maybe someone good would actually fall for you, or something.”

 

Koujaku ignores his heart clenching and forces a laugh. “Yeah, or something.”

 

4.

The old man begging in front of him is not what he thought he’d be running into when he and Aoba decided to hang out and walk around for a bit.

 

“Uh, come now, please get up,” Koujaku says, helping the old man onto his feet. He catches Aoba’s confused eyes and shrugs helplessly. “Now, what seems to be the problem?”

 

Fifteen minutes later, the three of them are back at the old man’s - Ono’s - modest house. Someone is sobbing in the other room, and Koujaku inwardly cringes, assuming that that was his client. Aoba looks uncomfortable, shifting in his feet, but it would be rude to try to leave now. So together they brave on, and approach the crying woman with delicate steps.

 

Ono’s daughter, Yuri, had been subjected to having bubblegum stuck to her hair because the bratty neighborhood kids thought it would be funny. They got into serious trouble for it, of course, but it still didn’t change the fact that Yuri’s brown wavy locks were now a disastrous, sticky mess. And on her wedding day.

 

Koujaku makes a pained sound (that Aoba would probably mock him for later) at the sight. Ono is hovering worriedly beside his daughter, his wife whispering reassurances to Yuri’s ear. Koujaku looks at his coil for the time and decides that trying to wash all that gum off would be futile at this point.

 

“Can you do something about it?” Aoba quietly asks from beside him.

 

Koujaku nods. “I’ll have to cut her hair, though.” He says, regretfully. Aoba grimaces in sympathy.

 

“Do it,” Yuri sniffles. “I just want to look beautiful today, for my family and for Haru.”

 

“I’ll do my best.”

 

In the end, he had to go with a short bob that framed nicely around Yuri’s face. And since he was there, anyways, he completed the look with simple rhinestone accessories he had Aoba pick up earlier that complimented the dress Yuri was to wear. She’s practically glowing now, so different from the devastated girl from earlier, and Koujaku can’t help but feel a bit of pride at the fact that he had a hand in that.

 

“Thank you,” Ono bows low to Koujaku, his wife and daughter immediately following. “Thank you so very much.”

 

“Ah,” Koujaku scratches the back of his head, embarrassed. “I was just doing my job.”

 

“Still,” Yuri insists. “You saved my day.”

 

The family lets them go after another round of thanks and an impressive tip that Koujaku tried so hard to refuse.

 

Aoba is quiet on their way back to Koujaku's place. He can recognize it as the thoughtful kind of quiet, which is why he waits for Aoba to say something rather than asking first.

 

"I wish one day my hair would stop... _feeling_." Aoba sighs.

 

"Ah," Koujaku glances at him. "Is it because you want to get it cut?"

 

Aoba shakes his head, "It's not that, not really, it's just--" He falters, and then Koujaku notices the tips of his ears going red.

 

Ah, Koujaku knows that sign, and he struggles not to grin. He must have failed though, because Aoba gives him a poisonous look and pouts.

 

Aoba keeps his mouth shut for a while, and they continue to walk in amicable silence. Only when they finally arrive at Aoba’s house does Koujaku hear him mutter something.

 

“It’s just that I think I’d like to entrust my hair to you as well, or something like that… probably.”

 

And Aoba’s rushing inside, face red, and leaving Koujaku to stare after him on the doorstep.

 

_Oh_ , Koujaku lets out a shaky breath and tries to stop his heart from beating out of his ribcage, _he’s absolutely done for._

 

5.

Koujaku has cut, trimmed, styled hundreds of people’s hair. The familiar motions are like second nature to him now, with how much he’s done it. It soothes him, and it always makes him content to see people happy over such a little thing like a haircut.

 

Today, though. Today was a little different.

 

Aoba’s hair had grown a few inches since the last time, Koujaku notes. He had offered to trim it weeks earlier, but Aoba had shook his head and said it was fine. And reminded him with a blush that Koujaku would be doing his hair on their day, anyways.

 

Sometimes, Koujaku wonders if this was all a dream. And that if it was, if it was possible to never wake up from it.

 

“Is this okay?” Koujaku quietly asks after finishing.

 

Aoba looks at his reflection on the mirror with a smile. “When isn’t it?”

 

Koujaku laughs, placing a kiss on the top of Aoba’s head, and breathing in the scent of his hair. “Are you sure you don’t want me to put any ornaments?” He asks, half-jokingly and half-serious.

 

Aoba snorts and rolls his eyes. “Honestly, it’s not like I’m wearing a wedding dress to go with those.”

 

Koujaku sighs regretfully. “Such a waste. I think you would’ve looked good in it.”

 

“You’re ridiculous.”

 

He gently combs a hand through Aoba’s hair and places another kiss on his head, “No, I’m _yours_.”

 

Aoba flushes, but there’s definitely a smile forming on his face. “Not yet, you idiot. We still have a ceremony to go through.” He stands up to wrap his hands around Koujaku’s waist, bury his face into Koujaku’s chest, “After that, though…” And presses his lips against Koujaku’s exposed collarbone.

 

And if they had a round of sex before actually getting ready, despite the fact that they really probably shouldn’t have, _well_ , no one had to know.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Because I read two fics that had Koujaku doing Aoba's hair for his wedding the other day and I just aklsdjlasdl God, now it's my new headcanon that no matter who Aoba marries, Koujaku would be the one to do his wedding hair anyways.


End file.
